Souvenirs d'école
by Erinama
Summary: Alice enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sauta sur ses deux pieds:"James a fait quoi!" Lily eut un sourire, perdue dans ses souvenirs d'un passé secret. "Et encore tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a fait après...et il n'était pas seul..." Ou l'histoire de la mise en couple de Lily et James, avec la participation active d'un certain Severus. Attention threesome annoncé, homophobe s'abstenir -SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Erinama

Couple / Threesome : Lily / James / Severus

Rating: M (relations à 3 et entre hommes plus qu'évoquées, pour ceux que ça dérange arrêtez vous tout de suite)

Résumé: Qui a dit qu'être enceinte était agréable ? On a les pieds qui gonflent, tout le temps faim, les hormones qui font des leurs et un ventre énorme ! Et tout cela commence très sérieusement à taper sur le système de Lily. Mais quoi de mieux pour oublier tout cela que de se plonger dans des souvenirs de Poudlard et plus particulièrement du début de son histoire avec James (et Severus !) ?

Disclamer : Vous le saviez vous que le monde de Harry Potter m'appartenait ? Avec tous ses personnages et ses lieux ? Non ? Vous êtes surs ? Bon ben c'est que ça doit pas être le cas alors... tant pis ! pour la peine, je vais leurs faire subir mille et une tortures tout droit sorties de mon cerveau malade (comme dirai Anamaelia ^^)

.

* * *

.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la deuxième histoire que je publie en moins de 15 jours ? C'est exceptionnel, fantastique, limite miraculeux ! Et en plus une histoire à chapitres... en solo ça faisait plusieurs années que ce n'était pas arrivé ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je suis un peu inquiète du résultat, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Rentrons quand même un petit peu dans le vif du sujet. Cette histoire est basée sur un défi que Anamaelia a relevé en même temps que moi et que vous pourrez trouvé sur son profil sous le nom " **Jamais deux sans trois** "

Ce défi est basé sur une image trouvée sur internet ( ask-jily . tumblr.{com}(/) post/89651871616 sans les parenthèses, les accolades et les espaces) et se construit comme suit :

Couple / Threesome : Lily / James / Severus

Conditions :

5 chapitres de 1000 mots

reprendre le dialogue de l'image

Phrases : (4+image)

 _you won't meet someone who is better educated and better with his tongue (Traduction:_ Vous (tu) ne rencontrerez (rencontreras) jamais quelqu'un d'aussi éduqué et d'aussi agile avec sa langue)

Le choix cornélien ne la rebutant pas.

-Élémentaire mon cher Watson.  
-C'est qui celui là?

-Veut-tu m'épouser ?  
-Non mais quelle idée, bien sur que non !

Plus le contenu de l'image :

Traduction de l'image pour ceux qui en ont besoin:

-Lily, combien as-tu eu de petit-copain avant James ?

-Pas beaucoup... Pour une raison quelconque, je n'ai jamais été beaucoup invitée à sortir. (?)

-Potter

-Snape

-J'ai entendu que O'Connor va l'inviter à aller à Préaulard. Ce serait une honte si il était à l'infirmerie ce week end.

-Considère cela comme fait. Tu t'es occupé de Williams ?

-Potion d'haleine de chien extra forte.

-Joli

.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait peur avec tout ça et que vous apprécierez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos commentaires. Ça ne me fait jamais autant plaisir que de savoir si mes écrits vous plaisent (ou pas d'ailleurs) et que je puisse m'améliorer.

Si vous avez des idées de défi, allez-y aussi. C'est toujours rigolo à relever et je fini par manquer d'inspiration ;-)

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquilles et bonne lecture !

Erinama

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

 **Printemps 1980**

Cet après-midi-là, Lily se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Son ventre distendu de la promesse d'un petit garçon l'empêchait de se déplacer à son aise, tout autant qu'il lui interdisait de participer aux dernières actions entreprises par l'Ordre du phénix.

La chaleur printanière, inhabituelle pour la saison, n'améliorait en rien son humeur massacrante. Cependant, la jeune fille qui lui tenait compagnie et qui était dans le même état qu'elle, prenait les choses avec beaucoup plus de patience.

-"Voyons Lily, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça. Et puis, tu ne feras pas revenir James de mission plus vite en usant le tapis à force d'aller-retours."

Dans un grand soupir mélodramatique, Lily vint s'affaler dans le canapé aux côtés de la jeune Alice Londubat.

-"Je sais bien, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Que ce soit le retour de James ou l'arrivée du petit Harry ! J'ai besoin d'action !" s'exclama la rousse.

A ces mots, Alice eut un léger rire. L'attitude de Lily était tellement typique de son côté Gryffondor que s'en était attendrissant, quoique parfois cela pouvait se montrer fatiguant pour les membres de l'Ordre de garde pour veiller sur les deux jeunes futur mamans.

-"Plutôt que de nous morfondre sur nos états respectifs, pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller prendre un thé ?" proposa gentiment Alice.

-"Ça marche, mais à une seule condition..."

-"laquelle ?"

-"Aucune conversation sur le fait d'être enceinte, les bébés, les accessoires pour bébés et tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de près ou de loin à cela !"

-"Étonnement, même si je suis pressée que le bébé arrive, je serai plutôt d'accord avec toi. Alors, c'est décidé, nous prenons une après -midi de congés du monde merveilleux de la maternité !" acheva Alice avec un doux sourire.

A ces mots, Lily ne put retenir un grommèlement, "merveilleux, merveilleux... ", avant d'aller s'installer à la petite table ronde qui trônait devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardinet. Alice l'y rejoint rapidement après avoir demandé à l'elfe de maison de service de leur apporter du thé ainsi qu'une multitude de petits gâteaux, largement de quoi combler toutes leurs envies de femmes enceintes.

-"En fait, il y a une question que je me pose depuis un bon moment... c'est peut être l'occasion de te la poser..." commença Alice d'un ton hésitant. "Mais si c'est déplacé, surtout dis le moi !"

Cette fois-ci clairement intriguée, Lily prit tout de même le temps de leur servir le thé avant de pousser Alice à continuer.

-"Eh bien, en fait, Frank et moi on a plus ou moins toujours été ensembles. Je veux dire, c'est mon premier petit ami et ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais des fois, je suis un petit peu curieuse... Alors hum... Vu comme tu es belle, je me dis que ça ne doit pas être ton cas... Heu, voilà, je me demandais... Lily, combien as-tu eu de petits-amis avant James ?" acheva précipitamment la douce Alice, rouge comme une pivoine.

Lily sourit d'amusement face à cette scène. Malgré son côté féroce et déterminé de Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille ou ses amis, Lily se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait pas fini chez les Poufsouffle et leur timidité légendaire. La rousse secoua la tête avec amusement avant de se plonger dans des souvenirs d'une autre époque et qui pourtant ne remontaient qu'à quelques années...

-"Étonnement, pas beaucoup... Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je n'ai jamais beaucoup été invitée à sortir..."

-"Vraiment ? !" s'exclama Alice sans réussir à cacher son étonnement. "Alors James est ton premier ? Je ne te crois pas. Comment aucun autre garçon a pu ne pas t'inviter?"

-"Et bien ... même si je l'ai su plus tard, l'explication était tout à fait élémentaire, mon cher Watson."

-"C'est qui celui-là ?" demanda Alice, soupçonneuse et déjà avide de potins.

-"Peu importe, il n'a pas de rôle dans cette histoire. "répondit Lily avec un sourire. "Heureusement que nous avons beaucoup de gâteaux, cela va me prendre un moment pour te raconter cette histoire..."

-" Et je ne te laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir entendu jusqu'au moindre détail !"

-"Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Et puis cela nous occupera le temps que nos hommes rentrent de mission..."

.

* * *

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Ce jour-là, de gros flocons tombaient avec nonchalance des lourds nuages gris anthracite qui bouchaient le ciel hivernal de Poudlard. Pour une fois, l'humeur de la pétillante Lily Evans collait parfaitement avec l'ambiance morose de cette sombre après-midi.

-"Maudite, je dois être maudite. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Sinon, pourquoi tous les garçons qui m'invitent finissent par me poser un lapin ?" maugréait-elle, affalée avec rancœur dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Son amie, Isabelle, lisant dans un canapé proche de la jeune fille, rit à ces paroles.

-"Ne t'inquiète donc pas Lily, il y en aura bien un qui survivra assez longtemps pour t'accompagner à Préaulard ! Tiens, James par exemple. Je suis sûre qu'il serait prêt à affronter une armée de loups garous pour avoir le privilège de ne serait-ce que se tenir à tes côtés pendant la sortie."

-"Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi ils finissent tous par se décommander ou à l'infirmerie ? Et puis, tu parles de James, mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec ce frimeur !"

-"Bah ! Ce n'était qu'un exemple... Je serai prête à parier ta ration hebdomadaire de chocogrenouille que lui ou Snape seraient prêts aux dernières extrémités pour sortir avec toi.. Alors, un peu de patience !" acheva- t-elle avec malice.

-"Mouais, c'est pas forcément mieux" répondit Lily d'un ton peu convaincu, tandis qu'un James un poil déconfit passait discrètement dans son dos.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Avez vous envie de lire la suite ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans vos reviews, ainsi que vos commentaires sur le style, les personnages (et même les fautes si vous en trouvez, j'ai beau avoir relu j'avoue qu'il peu en rester )...

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!

Erinama


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous s'il y a des garçons, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Faut pas être timide dans ce monde de filles ! ;-} )

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, même si ce n'était qu'une introduction au reste de l'histoire. Maintenant nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, me dire ce qui vous plais (ou pas), comment vous auriez fait les choses, comment vous imaginez la suite... Et puis n'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul "salaire" et ce qui me motive le plus, alors si vous voulez plein de nouvelle histoires, à vos claviers ;-)

.

Sur ce, en avant pour le deuxième chapitre !  
Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

 **Printemps 1980**

-"Ils tombaient tous malade ?!" ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Alice.

-"Tous !" confirma la rousse avant de compléter : " Ou verts, ou avec des cornes... Enfin n'importe quoi qui les faisaient finir à l'infirmerie. Quoique quelques-uns ne soient simplement jamais venus et m'aient évité comme la peste par la suite..."

A ces paroles, Alice fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia un instant le financier qu'elle était en train de grignoter quelques instants plus tôt.

-"Nooon ?!"

-"Si, si, je t'assure! Une véritable horreur !"

-"C'est quand même pas James qui..."

-"Non. Enfin si, mais tu vas voir."

.

* * *

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Ce soir-là, Lily avait le nez profondément enfoncé dans son écharpe tandis qu'elle effectuait sa ronde de préfète. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : finir au plus vite son tour dans les couloirs glaciaux de Poudlard et pouvoir enfin aller se blottir bien au chaud sous ses couvertures.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle était loin d'avoir fini : il lui restait encore à patrouiller dans tous les cachots et à remonter avec de multiples détours jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'est donc un peu rêveuse et repensant, toute contente, à l'invitation durant l'après-midi de Williams qu'elle avançait à grands pas dans les obscurs couloirs des sous-sols, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit.

Curieuse et intriguée, la jeune fille se fondit de son mieux dans l'ombre avant de se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible de la source du bruit. Se trouvant tout à coup très proche, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons en train de discuter. Elle hésita un instant à intervenir tout de suite, mais se fit la réflexion que la raison qui les avaient poussé à se rencontrer si tard et en un lieu pareil ne pouvait être qu'intéressante. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours prendre des mesures plus tard…

Lily tendit donc une oreille attentive pour ne pas en perdre une miette :

-« Potter »

-« Snape »

-« J'ai entendu que O'Connor va l'inviter à aller à Préaulard. Ce serait une honte s'il était à l'infirmerie ce week end… »

-« Considère cela comme fait. Tu t'es occupé de Williams ? »

-« Potion d'haleine de chien extra forte. »

-« Joli… »

Lily fut soufflée par cette conversation qui expliquait enfin pourquoi tous les garçons avec lesquels elle essayait de sortir finissaient à l'infirmerie ou par l'éviter comme la peste.

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle, lui donnant l'envie d'étriper les deux jeunes hommes, et de leur faire regretter amèrement le jour de leur venue au monde. On ne se mettait pas impunément en travers de son chemin, et encore moins dans son dos avec de sournoises manigances, foi de Gryffondor !

La jeune fille eut un mouvement pour sortir de sa cachette et aller faire passer un sale quart d'heure aux deux impudents, mais elle se ravisa. Les deux arrogants jeunes hommes avaient voulu jouer au jeu des Serpentard dans son dos ? Et bien soit. Elle jouerait à ce jeu-là elle aussi.

Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres tandis que la jeune fille s'éclipsait discrètement pour retourner à se salle commune et mettre son plan au point.

.

* * *

.

 **Printemps 1980**

-« QUOI ?! »

L'exclamation d'Alice retentit dans toute la maison, faisant trembler les vitres et accourir quelques elfes de maison, inquiets pour la santé des deux jeunes futur mamans. Lily leur fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux tandis qu'Alice continuait avec véhémence :

-« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Comment ont-ils osé faire ça ?! T'empêcher de voir d'autres garçons, non mais ça ne se fait pas ! »

Lily regardait la jeune femme d'un air amusé alors que celle-ci s'était levée pour déambuler dans la pièce avec colère. Lorsque soudain elle se figea, comme frappée par une révélation. Elle se retourna alors d'un seul bloc vers Lily :

-« Mais tu es avec James maintenant… ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Malgré… malgré tout ça ?! »

Cette fois-ci le trouble et l'incompréhension d'Alice arrachèrent un rire amusé à Lily.

-« Oui, malgré tout ça. Mais je vais t'expliquer, c'est la suite de cette histoire… » acheva la jeune femme d'un ton mystérieux tandis qu'Alice revenait s'assoir à se place pour écouter la suite du récit avec un intérêt renouvelé.

.

* * *

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lily avait surpris la conversation entre James et Severus la concernant. Malgré la charge titanesque de devoirs que leur donnaient leurs professeurs en cette période de l'année, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait mis au point une bonne vingtaine de plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour mettre sa vengeance en action.

La grande majorité d'entre eux avaient été mis au rebut car jugés trop cléments ou alors ne visant qu'un seul des deux impudents. A force de réflexion et de rejets, Lily avait fini par mettre au point un plan qu'elle jugeait parfait et surtout imparable.

En mettant un point final à son devoir de potion, un sourire calculateur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le week-end commençait ce soir-là et elle aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre son plan en action.

Aucune sortie à Préaulard prévu ce samedi-là, tous ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante finis, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'amorcer la première étape de sa machination… C'est donc avec délectation que Lily se leva de sa chaise, rangea ses affaires avec applications, prenant bien soin à ce que James, jusque-là affalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, la remarque.

Tandis qu'elle mettait son sac sur l'épaule, elle fit en sorte que leurs regards se croisent et adressa à James une esquisse de sourire, bien plus que suffisante pour harponner le jeune homme.

-« Je vais finir mon devoir à la bibliothèque. Je vous rejoint pour manger » dit-elle à ses amies avant de sortir de la salle commune, James sur les talons.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, quel est le plan de Lily ? Et comment vont réagir James et Severus ?

J'en profite pour vous demander : que pensez vous de la longueur des chapitre ? Trop court, trop long, très bien ? Cette fic étant déjà écrite, je ne changerai pas la longueur des chapitres, mais je viens de commencer une autre histoire sur le même principe (peut être plus développée) et je voulais savoir si c'était suffisant ou si plus détaillé ce serait mieux, quitte peut être à perdre un petit peu en rythme...

Enfin bref, voilà mes dernières réflexions du moment ! :-) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je ne mords pas, promis !

À la semaine prochaine.  
Erinama


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes,

Il faut croire que mes récits et mes petits speach ne vous passionnent pas, je n'ai presque pas de réactions de votre part... Ou je vous fait peur ? ;-) Il faut pas voyons, je ne mords pas. (ou en tout cas pas sans qu'on me le demande!)

En tout cas j'espère que ma petite histoire continuera à plaire à ceux qui accrochent déjà et que je convaincrai de nouvelles personne ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir du septième étage, Lily ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en entendant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'ouvrir et se refermer dans son dos. S'en suivit un bruit de pas pressés avant que James vienne s'adosser nonchalamment au mur à la hauteur de Lily.  
Celle-ci s'arrêta, un air interrogateur sur le visage, semblant attendre avec un soupçon d'inquiétude et d'agacement la suite des évènements. Tout ceci était bien entendu parfaitement maîtrisé, mais le tout était que James croit en un comportement tout à fait naturel de la part de Lily.  
La jeune femme ne s'en faisait pas trop à ce sujet, James se montrait toujours tellement passionné à son sujet que si elle s'était teint les cheveux en vert, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en rende compte…

-« Oui ? » fini-t-elle par demander, face à l'incertitude de James.

-« Alors, comme ça tu vas à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Oui, je dois finir mon devoir de potions » répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, faisant mine d'être gênée.

-« J'ai rien à faire demain, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour ? » demanda James pour la centième fois cette année-là d'un ton qui se voulait cool, mais s'attendant déjà à un refus.

A ces paroles, Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la prédictibilité de James et son hilarité contenue colora légèrement ses pommettes de rose. Le jeune homme tout à son problème, interpréta ces signes comme des preuves de timidité et se mit à espérer un changement d'avis de sa belle à son encontre. Après s'être reprise, Lily lui répondit d'un ton qui se voulait hésitant :

-« C'est d'accord, mais pas avant 18h, je dois voir quelqu'un… »

-« Ça marche, 18h15 à la salle sur demande alors » s'empressa de répondre James avant que sa douce ne change d'avis.

Lily eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, que James repartait vers leur salle commune en gambadant et chantonnant. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame n'eut pas le temps de se refermer totalement que Lily entendait déjà un « OUAIS ! J'AI UN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC LILY ! » tonitruant.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à retenir le sourire triomphant qui lui venait. La première étape de son plan en trois phases venait de se mettre en place avec succès. Parce qu'elle ne doutait nullement que Remus et Sirius (avec un brin de sadisme dans ce cas-là) lui ferraient remarquer qu'elle avait un autre rencart avant le sien. Et alors à ce moment-là son piège se mettrait en place…

Il était maintenant temps de mettre en action la phase 2 de son plan. Lily se rendit donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle s'installa dans la lumière tombante d'une fenêtre. Après avoir étalé quelques parchemins autour d'elle et être allé chercher un livre sur la Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Lily commença son attente, faisant mine d'étudier mais gardant un œil attentif sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque.  
Moins de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, sa seconde cible entra dans la paisible pièce de lecture. En voyant la jeune femme déjà attablée sous l'une des fenêtres, Severus eut un moment d'hésitation, puis rassemblant tout son courage il alla la rejoindre. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre en face d'elle, tandis que Lily faisait mine d'être plongée dans ses devoirs.  
Enfin le timide Serpentard finit par se décider :

-« Bonjour Lily » dit-il d'un air hésitant.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Severus. Comment-vas-tu ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué.

-« Hum… bien merci. Euh… je peux m'assoir ici ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en s'empressant de regrouper une partie de ses parchemins qui avaient finis par envahir toute la table.

Severus s'installa donc dans l'espace ainsi libéré, hésitant tout de même face à la jeune femme. Leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe actuellement et il se demandait si Lily accepterait de lui adresser la parole plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

-« Sur quoi travailles-tu ? » fini-t-il par demander.

-« Mon devoir de potion pour la semaine prochaine. Et toi ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un ton doux.

-« Hum, moi aussi » répondit-il en détournant les yeux. « La Mimbulus est cactus passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily acquiesça d'un hochement de tête évasif et laissa un silence feutré s'installer. La phase 2 de son plan allait être aussi difficile que prévu à réaliser. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que leur relation s'était dégradée ces derniers mois et Severus étant un Serpentard, il ne goberait clairement pas aussi facilement que James le fait qu'elle revienne vers lui tout sourire…

Pourtant, Lily se demanda si Severus, tout comme James, ne se rendrait pas compte de toute approche un petit peu trop directe, aveuglé qu'il était par son affection pour elle et surtout par sa possessivité… Jetant sa prudence aux orties et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de mettre son plan en action, Lily se lança, comme la bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était :

-« Tu fais quelque chose demain après-midi, sev' ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, mais ne manquant pas pour autant la soudaine rougeur qui avait envahie les pommettes de Severus.

Le jeune homme, ne sachant plus où se mettre, hésita de longues secondes avant de répondre :

-« Heu non. Hum, je veux dire j'avais pensé faire mon devoir de métamorphose…»

-« Ho ! Alors on pourra pas aller faire un tour dans le parc alors… » répondit la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Si, si ! » s'empressa de dire le jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas un problème, je le ferai plus tard » jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter.

-« Parfait » répondit Lily avec un sourire radieux. « Rendez-vous 18h15 à la Salle sur Demande alors ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant que Severus puisse changer d'avis. « C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas avant, je dois voir quelqu'un… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air renfrogné, tandis qu'une ombre passait sur le visage du jeune homme. « Je te dis donc à demain » acheva-t-elle en rangeant en vrac ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, non sans s'être retournée une dernière fois pour adresser un sourire à un Severus troublé.

.

* * *

.

 **Printemps 1980**

-« Non ! Nooon ! » s'exclama Alice. « Tu as quand même pas fait ça ?! » demanda-t-elle d'un air scandalisé.

-« Fait quoi ? » répondit Lily, clairement amusée par la situation.

-« Eh bien, les faire venir tous les deux au même rendez-vous ! » s'exclama Alice, à a fois excitée, curieuse et agacée par l'attitude de Lily qui voulait faire durer le mystère encore quelques secondes de plus.

-« Ho, non, rassure toi ? Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela. J'ai fait bien mieux… » répondit la rouquine, une expression diabolique sur le visage.

.

* * *

.

Me re-voila pour mon petit discours de fin de chapitre :-) J'ai vraiment envie/besoin d'avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir m'améliorer et pouvoir écrire des histoires qui vous plaisent encore plus ^^ Alors comme vous n'avez pas l'air très inspirées pour m'écrire un roman sur ce que vous en pensez, je vais vous faire un petit QCM ;-)

.

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Oui / Non / Mais quand vont-elles se décider à accoucher / Autre  
A votre avis sur quel couple ça va se finir ? le classique Lily-James / le sulfureux Lily-Severus / Les trois en même temps, ben oui plus on est de fous plus on rit !  
La longueur des chapitres, c'est : trop long / trop court / parfait

.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour du plus important. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'en dire plus !

A la semaine prochaine,

Erinama


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes,

Je sais je suis à la ramasse aujourd'hui ! Cest ca de bosser comme une grande ^^ Mais je suis sûre que vous me pardonnerai en lisant ce chapitre :-)

Je vais abréger mon message habituel (j'avoue aussi que je manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui, la fatigue sûrement ^^) et je vais vous laisser découvrir cet avant dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et avis, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !

A la semaine prochaine, bisous

Erinama

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Le lendemain, Lily profita de sa journée pour faire tourner en bourrique ses deux admirateurs "secrets". En effet, jaloux comme des poux, Severus et James suivaient la jeune femme depuis le moment même où elle était sortie de sa salle commune. Bien entendu, les deux garçons opéraient séparément, trop soucieux de protéger leur rendez-vous pour pouvoir en parler à l'autre. La jeune femme avait donc pris un malin plaisir à déambuler dans le château en changeant brusquement de direction pour les perdre ou en revenant soudainement sur ses pas pour les apercevoir avec amusement se cacher précipita ment. Mais il était maintenant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Lily se rendit donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à une salle de classe abandonnée devant laquelle elle prit bien soin de s'assurer de ne pas être suivie avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Ha ! Tu es déjà la ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre... »

Ces deux courtes phrases suffirent à rendre fous les deux jeunes hommes qui se ruèrent baguettes en avant dans la petite salle de classe en se bousculant avec brutalité. Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement au milieu de la pièce, faces à une Lily seule et manifestement en colère. La porte se referma brutalement dans leur dos, entamant avec fracas un silence meurtrier.

-« Alors, comme ça on me suit ? » d'une voix plus froide que la glace et on avançant d'un pas menaçant vers les deux garçons qui baissèrent la tête d'un air pitoyable.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, James releva les yeux et tenta d'une voix hésitante :

-« Heu… Lily, tu sais... »

-« Quoi ? Je sais quoi ? » aboya la jeune femme. « Que vous me suivez ? Que vous empêchez tous les garçons qui s'intéressent à moi de s'approcher ? C'est tout, ou j'oublie encore quelque chose ? » acheva Lily hors d'elle tandis que James se tassait sur lui-même et que Severus se ratatinait derrière lui.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant blancs comme des linges et ne savaient décidemment plus que faire face à la fureur de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face.

-« C'est que je… je… » bafouilla James.

-« Que tu quoi ?! » demanda Lily avec hargne.

Les deux jeunes hommes bafouillèrent un instant avant de s'exclamer dans un accord parfait :

-« Que je t'aime ! »

A cette déclaration, Lily resta abasourdie, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. James et Severus quant à eux se remirent bien plus vite de leur surprise d'avoir entendu l'autre oser se déclarer ainsi. Ils se tournèrent donc l'un vers l'autre, les yeux lançant des éclairs et leurs baguettes brandies, prêts à en découdre. Lily regarda la scène, perplexe, tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient des insultes.

Donc comme ça, James et Severus l'aimaient. Et c'était probablement pour ça qu'ils empêchaient tous les autres garçons de l'approcher… Amoureux et jaloux, une alliance redoutable ! Ceci mis à part, elle devait bien donner une réponse à chacun d'entre eux… Plongée dans ses réflexions, Lily tourna le dos aux deux garçons qui se chamaillaient.

La question qui se posait maintenant à elle était la suivante : plutôt James ou Severus ? James était charmeur, persévérant (cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il tentait de la persuader de son sérieux) et, elle devait bien l'admettre, il était beau. D'un autre côté, Severus était gentil, doux, attentif et prévenant. Chacun d'eux avait donc ses avantages, mais aussi bien entendu ses inconvénients : James était bruyant et bien trop dragueur au goût de Lily. Quant à lui, Severus était renfermé et son attirance pour le côté des ténèbres n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Agacée, Lily donna un coup de pied dans une malheureuse boule de poussière qui trainait par là. Oui, elle avait envie de sortir avec un garçon. Mais non, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit l'un de ces deux-là. Et encore moins à choisir entre les deux !

Un bruit de bagarre la fit se retourner vers eux. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant au sol, échangeant des coups de pieds et de poings dans une véritable bataille de chiffonniers. La jeune fille posa sur eux un regard songeur, puis elle prit brutalement sa décision : les choix cornéliens ne la rebutant pas, elle allait appliquer la même méthode qu'eux !

-« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant cesser brutalement la lutte entre les deux garçons. Ceux-ci se retournèrent cers elle, une expression à la fois surprise et piteuse sur le visage, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-« Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez tous les deux sortir avec moi, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-elle de la manière la plus calme qu'elle put.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert, bien que la question fût purement rhétorique.

-« Et aucun de vous deux ne veux que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Encore une fois, les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, commençant à redouter la suite.

-« Très bien, alors allez-y, convainquez moi de choisir l'un de vous deux » acheva-t-elle en faisant apparaitre d'un coup de baguette un large coussin où elle s'assit négligemment.

James et Severus échangèrent un regard indécis avant que le Gryffondor ne se décide à se lancer :

-« Je suis beau, sportif et… »

-« Non, non, non ! » s'exclama Lily avec impatience. « Je sais déjà tout cela ! Montrez-moi plutôt des choses que je ne connais pas… » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Severus eut brutalement peur de comprendre où voulait en venir la douce et pure jeune fille de ses pensées. Il rougit instantanément à cette pensée, ce que Lily remarqua aussitôt. D'un discret mouvement de tête elle lui confirma que son hypothèse était la bonne. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Severus se trémoussa un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de se décider et d'ôter sa cape et de la laisser tomber à même le sol.

-« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!' s'exclama James outré.

-« Et bien, ce qu'elle demande » répondit le concerné d'un ton sarcastique. « Je lui montre ce qu'elle n'a jamais vu de moi » continua-t-il en enlevant cette fois-ci son pull.

Le Gryffondor resta estomaqué devant la scène qui lui semblait pour le moins surréaliste, avant de se rendre compte que Lily regardait le maladroit Serpentard d'un air approbateur. Ce fut à son tour de voir sa vision de la pure et merveilleuse Lily Evans totalement et durablement affectée. Cependant, cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter et cela rendait même les choses encore plus intéressantes, dévoilant un aspect de la jeune femme inconnu jusqu'alors.  
James se plia donc au jeu et commença lui aussi à se déshabiller de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il puisse trouver.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à toutes !

J'imagine qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous est en train de passer ses derniers examens ou le bac, alors j'espère que ça c'est bien passé et que vous avez réussi ^^ Pour la peine, je vous "offre" ce dernier chapitre de ce défis.

Pour une fois, j'avoue, j'ai un peu dépassé le quota de 1000 mots par chapitre, mais je doute que vous vous en plaigniez... ;-) Et c'est rien par rapport à l'éclatement de quota d'Anamaelia !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que ce point d'orgue remplisse toutes vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur le déroulement de ce chapitre et sur l'histoire toute entière : si ça vous a plu (ou pas), ce que vous imaginiez différemment, les trucs sur lesquels il faudrait que je progresse... Enfin, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête quoi ! :-)

Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à bientôt. J'espère que cette petite aventure vous aura plu !

Erinama

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

.

 **Printemps 1980**

La jeune Alice vira au rouge écarlate suite à ces paroles et elle s'étouffa sur le financier qu'elle était en train de déguster jusque-là.

-« Tu as fait quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle effarée que la jeune femme ait pu avoir une telle idée et encore plus qu'elle ait put la mettre en pratique d'une telle manière.

Lily eut un sourire mi amusé, mi gêné en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulé un petit peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Elle se mit elle aussi à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit ses camarades de l'Ordre du Phénix arriver bruyamment dans leur repère suite à la fin de leur mission. La conversation des deux jeunes femmes enceintes fut donc interrompue jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, où Alice à bout de patience finit par réussir à coincer Lily dans un coin pour lui extorquer la fin de son incroyable histoire.

.

* * *

.

 **Hiver 1978**

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient maintenant en caleçon, Severus toujours aussi gêné et James se pavanant, heureux que la comparaison puisse être en sa faveur.

-« Alors Lily-jolie, enfin convaincue qu'il faut me choisir ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec toute l'assurance surfaite qui le caractérisait si bien.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme. Décidément James n'apprendrait jamais, et ce malgré la leçon qu'elle était en train de leur inculquer. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, autant mener les choses à leur terme.

-« Severus, explique-lui » dit-elle en secouant la tête avec amusement.

Le jeune homme, se rendant brutalement compte qu'il avait encore toutes ses chances, eut un sourire radieux. Mais il se reprit rapidement, contrairement à James il savait que frimer ne lui apporterait rien ou en tout cas rien de bon.

-« Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? » commença-t-il, cherchant des yeux l'approbation de la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de continuer. Severus vira donc à l'écarlate en s'exécutant. « J'imagine que tu veux en voir plus… Et heu… que l'on… hum… démontre ce qu'on sait faire… » finit-il précipitamment.

Lily laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à autant de hardiesse de la part du timide Serpentard, même si elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

Pendant ce temps, James avait blêmit à ces paroles. Il était hors de question que quiconque autre que lui démontra quoique ce soit à sa belle Lily ! Ne voulant pas laisser une seule seconde à Severus la possibilité de prendre l'avantage, le jeune Gryffondor se jeta presque sur Lily pour l'embrasser. Si elle voulait une démonstration, elle l'aurait !

Bien qu'un peu bousculée, Lily fut tout de même agréablement surprise. Comme quoi, il ne servait pas à rien d'avoir de nombreuses conquêtes… Cependant, cela ne plaisait pas, mais alors là pas du tout à Severus. Laissant parler toute sa jalousie, le jeune homme écarta abruptement James, ne se privant pas pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier au passage, et il prit immédiatement sa place.

Lily laissa le manège se répéter quelques fois, sentant monter l'envie et l'impatience des deux garçons, avant de se décider à les interrompre :

-« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous battre ? Vous ne voulez pas coopérer pour une fois ? » leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif et en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard renfrogné, mais ils savaient bien tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix face à l'intrépide jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde.

Severus et James se penchèrent donc sur la jeune femme, se bousculant tout de même un peu. Lily en profita pour transformer d'un coup de baguette le pouf sur lequel ils étaient installés jusque-là en grand lit moelleux et parsemé de coussins. Les garçons ne se laissant pas perturber pour autant et après l'avoir déshabillée, ils laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme, faisant cependant bien attention à ne pas entrer en contact. Lily commença à gémir doucement sous les assauts de plus en plus ciblés de Severus qui s'attelait à lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible tandis que James, lui, se laissait emporter par la passion du moment et commençait à se frotter à elle tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Soudain, Lily ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise : Severus venait d'insérer délicatement un doigt en elle. Ses légers mouvements de rotation la firent gémir de plus belle, décourageant par la même occasion de toute contremesure de James à l'encontre du Serpentard. Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre son avantage au profit de Severus, alors plutôt que de le déloger, il décida de l'aider : il descendit le long du corps de la jeune femme, la parsemant de baisers et de mordillements, la faisant frissonner et gémir de plus belle.

Arrivé au niveau du bassin de la jeune femme, James continua ses baisers, traçant du bout de sa langue un chemin de feu sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme. Il s'appliqua à mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le centre des plaisirs de Lily tandis que Severus accélérait le mouvement de ses doigts. Lily poussa une plainte de frustration lorsque James arrêta tout mouvement pour effleurer de son souffle le bouton de rose de la jeune femme. Amusés, les deux garçons cessèrent de bouger, l'observant avec délectation se déhancher de désir dans une supplique muette de les faire reprendre leurs douces tortures. N'y tenant plus, elle les supplia d'une voix rauque.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent avec diligence. Tandis que Severus s'attelait à rendre Lily folle du bout de ses doigts, James se mit à la titiller du bout de la langue. En parfaite synchronisation, les deux jeunes hommes amplifièrent petit à petit leurs mouvements, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant à la Gryffondor.

Tandis que James alternait coups de langue et délicats mordillement, Severus inséra doucement un deuxième doigt en Lily, lui arrachant à nouveau un cri de plaisir. Rapidement, elle se raidit tandis que des vagues de plaisir successifs l'envahissaient de plus en plus. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant très bien ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Ils accélérèrent donc le rythme de concert, arrachant par la même occasion de bruyant cris de plaisir pur à la jeune femme. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir sous leurs doigts la jeune femme se raidir un peu plus, le corps parcouru de frissons tandis qu'un puissant orgasme la traversait, la laissant pantelante entre les bras de ses deux amants.

Ceux-ci revinrent s'installer à sa hauteur, la couvant d'un regard amoureux et la parsemant de légers baisers en attendant que la jeune femme reprenne ses esprits. Elle ouvrit bien vite les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. A cette vision, Severus sentit son cœur fondre et il ne put retenir un :

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Lily le regarda quelques secondes, abasourdie par sa surprenante demande du jeune homme.

-« Non mais qu'elle idée, bien sûr que non ! » lui répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire sous le regarde soulagé de James et de s'élancer pour embrasser le Serpentard qui avait blêmit et se lancer dans de nouvelles joutes amoureuses.

.

* * *

.

 **Printemps 1980**

Le teint d'Alice oscillait entre le rouge écrevisse et le blanc livide. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle ne savait littéralement plus où se mettre. Lily, amusée de sa réaction, voulu en profiter encore un peu :

-« Tu ne rencontreras jamais quelqu'un d'aussi éduqué et d'aussi agile avec sa langue que James » ajouta-t-elle avec malice. « De la même manière, Severus était un maître avec ses doigts. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est lancé dans les potions ! »

A ces quelques mots, Alice avala sa salive de travers et se mis à s'étouffer tandis que Lily était prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

-« Mais il n'y a pas à dire, le choix fut rude ! » réussi-t-elle tout de même à ajouter entre deux crises de rires avant que James et Frank Londubas, qui les cherchaient depuis déjà un moment arrivent sur ces entrefaites.

Frank vit tapoter dans le dos de sa femme pour essayer de l'aider à mieux respirer, tandis que James passait un bras sous celui de Lily qui menaçait de tomber tant son rire la secouait.

-« Eh bien ! Que vous racontiez vous donc pour rire autant ?! » s'exclama Frank amusé par la scène.

-« Oh ! Rien de bien intéressant » bafouilla Lily entre deux éclats de rire. « Juste de vieilles histoires de cœur. »

A ces paroles, un tic nerveux déforma la bouche de James. Ce n'était tout de même pas…


End file.
